


pierniczki

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Christmas Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, gingerbreads' army, polish version
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: "Może te święta nie będą takie złe?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	pierniczki

**HARRY KOCHAŁ ŚWIĘTA.** Pokochał je kiedy tylko pierwszy raz dane mu było spędzić je bez wujostwa, w szkole. Śnieżny puch za oknem, radośnie migoczące światełka, gorące kakao, słodycze, urocze dekoracje i choinka — to wszystko skradło jego serce. Miał jedenaście lat, gdy dostał swoje pierwsze prezenty, właśnie w Wigilię. Odpakował je ze swoim przyjacielem, czując lekki wstyd, że sam nie pomyślał o wysłaniu czegoś innym, ale przede wszystkim wypełniało go szczęście i miłość tak wielkie, że rudowłosy chłopak nie wiedział nawet, jak to skomentować. Przemilczał to więc, uśmiechając się radośnie do okularnika oraz ciesząc się chwilą. Śmiali się, rozmawiali, grali w gry przy kominku. Tak było co roku.

Aż do teraz.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli już złe przeczucia, gdy ten pierwszy został poproszony dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem przerwy świątecznej do gabinetu dyrektora, chociaż starali się łudzić, że chodzi o coś związanego z oficjalnym powrotem Voldemorta. Media w końcu wciąż aż huczały na temat środków bezpieczeństwa, następnych niebezpieczeństw, masakr w mugolskich wioskach, a także zaginięciach. Potter myślał, że pewnie Dumbledore chce mu zaproponować zostanie w szkole, by uniknął niebezpieczeństwa. Był w końcu Wybrańcem, Złotym Chłopcem, który musi dożyć wojny, żeby zabić Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać, nie mógł zginąć w czymś tak głupim, jak atak na Prived Drive czy dom Weasley'ów, gdzie miał się w planach udać razem z przyjaciółmi. Zorientował się jak bardzo się pomylił, gdy twarz staruszka spochmurniała, kiedy tylko usiadł na niewygodnym krześle przy jego biurku.

— Harry, mój chłopcze — zaczął wtedy przygnębionym głosem i nawet elfy na jego szatach przestały radośnie tańczyć. — Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak mi przykro, że muszę ci to przekazać...

Przez głowę szesnastolatka po tym zdaniu zaczęły płynąć najróżniejsze myśli. Coś się stało państwu Weasley? Nie, wtedy siedziałby tu Ron z Ginny. Voldemort jakimś cudem sam się zabił? Nie, wtedy nie byłoby mu przykro. Chyba... Może znowu zniknął? Nie, to niemożliwe, no i znowu: byłby raczej zadowolony. Snape odszedł na zwolnienie do końca roku? Ale czemu miałby go o tym powiadamiać? On nawet nie lubi Snape'a.

A może Dursley'owie nie żyją i na wakacje zostanie w Hogwarcie?

— Słuchasz mnie, Harry?

— Umm, tak. Już tak, przepraszam, profesorze.

Czarodziej posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie zza okularów – połówek, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden inny sposób.

— Tak jak mówiłem, musisz wrócić na święta do wujostwa, Harry. Jak pewnie wiesz, Śmierciożercy wraz z Tomem nie próżnują, mogą zaatakować szkołę w każdej chwili, a gdy będzie mniej nauczycieli dostanie się do ciebie zostanie znacznie ułatwione. A jako, że ochrona twojej matki, mój chłopcze, dalej działa, to...

Czyli jednak żyją...

_Chwila._

— Ale dlaczego nie mogę jechać do Rona, profesorze? — spytał, gdy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi jego rozmówcy. — Będzie tam dużo wykwalifikowanych czarodziei, więc będę bezpieczny.

" _Bo nie_ " – odpowiedział wtedy Albus, a przynajmniej tyle zrozumiał z jego dłuuugiej wypowiedzi gryfon. Żadne argumenty nie miały przecież sensu przy tym co powiedział – z grupą aurorów, którzy wchodzili w skład gości wieczoru wigilijnego pani Weasley byłby chroniony jak jeszcze nigdy, a na pewno nie jak w Little Whinging, z mugolami dookoła oraz bez możliwości używania czarów. Sam, chyba, że wliczyć Czarnego Pana, gdy ten zorientuje się, że "ochrona mamy Tego – Którego – Nie – Udało – Mu – Się – Zabić – Jakieś – Pięć – Razy" nie działa, odkąd ten użył krwi czarnowłosego do rytuału. A znając jego szczęście, zauważy to właśnie w tym tygodniu.

Zapowiadały się cudowne święta.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczora oznajmił Hermionie, że nie pojawi się tym razem w Norze z decyzji Dumbledore'a. Przyjęła to w miarę spokojnie, pocieszając go jedynie i ubolewając, że musi (" _znowu!_ ") wracać do tych potworów, ale " _dyrektor na pewno ma rację_ ". Wysłał też sowę do Weasley'ów, przepraszając ich wylewnie, bo osobiście niestety nie mógł tego zrobić, a odpowiedź dostał już następnego dnia przy śniadaniu. Na szczęście nikt się na niego nie gniewał; Molly obiecała nawet, że wyśle mu prezenty od nich, a także postara się przekonać Dumbledore'a, żeby jednak przyjechał do nich na kilka dni. Najtrudniej było mu powiadomić rudowłosego przyjaciela, który nie mógł się doczekać cudownych tygodni spędzonych na jedzeniu, lataniu na miotle i nic nie robieniu. Od początku grudnia nie mówił o niczym innym (chyba, że uwzględnimy pannę Granger, której temat poruszany był zawsze, gdy ta nie była w pobliżu), a jego podekscytowanie udzielało się wszystkim dookoła. Ciężko było mu psuć humor nastolatka, ale w końcu kiedyś musiał się na to zdobyć.

No i pozostał jeszcze Draco.

Zamiast zachować się jak mężczyzna, którym był, Harry zaczął unikać swojego nowego przyjaciela, jeśli ich relację można było przyjaźnią nazwać. Odkąd blondyn uciekł od rodziny, zanim ci zmusili go do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku (czyli plus minus połowa wakacji) i przyszedł do Dumbledore'a prosić o pomoc dla siebie i matki, zaczęli się jakoś dogadywać. Początki może nie były za przyjemne (i to wcale nie przez Ronalda _["CO TU ROBISZ, TY OBŚLIZGŁY ŚMIERCIOŻERCO?!", "Możesz się zamknąć, Weasley, czy mam ci pomóc?", "RONALDZIE BILLUSIE WEASLEY, CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! NATYCHMIAST PRZESTAŃ!"]_ ), ale złapali po czasie wspólny język. Chociaż niektóre gesty ślizgona zostawały dla Pottera niezrozumiałe ( _"Dlaczego on się zarumienił, Miona? To bez sensu!", "Jezu, Harry, jesteś taki niedomyślny...", "Stary, pogadamy kiedyś o czymś innym? PROSZĘ."_ ), a niektóre spojrzenia odbierały mu zdolność mówienia, Malfoy był całkiem dobrym materiałem na kogoś bliższego. Mieli się spotkać w Norze, a Harry tak bardzo nie chciał zobaczyć rozczarowania na tej szczególnej twarzy... Nie chciał też go okłamywać. Dlatego przestali rozmawiać.

Aż podczas pamiętnego, ostatniego dnia przed uczekanym (chociaż zależy przez kogo) wolnym wspomniany chłopak wywiercał mu spojrzeniem dziurę w plecach, by zdecydować się posłać w jego stronę samolocik z papieru. Oczywiście ten samolocik całkowicie przypadkiem zderzył się boleśnie z jego głową, ale kim on był, żeby wypominać koledze coś takiego?

Trzy proste słowa zapisane znajomym, schludnym pismem, a mianowicie " _Już wiem, Potter_ " sprawiły, że bał się odwrócić, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy nadawcy liściku. Jakiś czas potem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, w dalszym ciągu nie spoglądając na stół węży, mimo ogromnej pokusy, a spojrzenie szarych oczu opuściło go dopiero, gdy zniknął za drzwiami. I jakoś nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że puścił się biegiem w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru, bojąc się, że Draco wyjdzie za nim, chcąc porozmawiać. Ciekawe, jak głupio by mu było, gdyby zobaczył, że szesnastolatek rzeczywiście wyszedł moment po nim, tylko żeby zobaczyć zielonookiego wbiegającego po schodach, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.

Ale wracając do teraźniejszości...

— Długo jeszcze ci się zejdzie, chłopcze?!

— Nie, wujku Vernonie, już kończę.

— Pośpiesz się!

— Dobrze, wuju, postaram się szybciej gotować...

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Oczywiście, że nie, ciociu Petunio.

— JESTEM GŁODNY!

— Wiem, Dziudziaczku, jeszcze chwilka...

Harry zaklął, na szczęście na tyle cicho, żeby nikt w salonie tego nie usłyszał. Oparzone palce błyskawicznie włożył pod zimną wodę, żeby zaraz potem wrócić do wyjmowania posiłku z piekarnika oraz nakładania go na talerze, tym razem ostrożniej. Już nie wyglądał za okno, by zobaczyć spadający z nieba śnieg, co w Anglii było rzadkością.

— Na którą zaprosiłaś Polkissów, Tuniu?

— Na piątą, kochanie, za kilka minut powinni być.

Okularnik ułożył na stole w salonie wszystkie dania. Był w trakcie poprawiania sztućców, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Do swojego pokoju, chłopcze, i _ani słowa!_

Szybko udał się w stronę schodów, mijając elegancko ubraną rodzinę ( _ciotka musiała wydać miliony na tę sukienkę..._ ), uniknął nogi, którą podstawił mu kuzyn i pierwszego, zawsze głośno skrzypiącego schodka. Wbiegł jak najciszej, znikając w korytarzu na piętrze idealnie w momencie, w którym na parterze Dursley'owie zaczęli witać się z rodziną przyjaciela Dudley'a.

Gryfon zamknął drzwi, starając się, by nie wydały przy tym żadnego dźwięku, po czym rzucił się na łóżko. Sprężyny wydały płaczliwe odgłosy, ale nie istniała możliwość, by na dole to usłyszeli. Był tak strasznie zmęczony. Jego wujostwo nigdy nie szczędziło mu pracy, ale ostatni tydzień był zdecydowaną przesadą. 

Hedwiga zahukała wesoło, a on opatulił się kołdrą, by uciec od zimnej temperatury panującej w pomieszczeniu i natychmiast zasnął, nie zwracając już na nic uwagi.

🎄

Głośny śmiech obudził Harry'ego, który w pierwszym odruchu nasunął sobie na głowę poduszkę. Coś zastukało mu w okno, ale on uparcie próbował powrócić do snu. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła z salonu przebił się przez sufit do jego pokoiku, a ogólnie panujący hałas stawał się coraz trudniejszy do wytrzymania. Coś znowu stuknęło, Hedwiga huknęła.

Nastolatek poderwał się nagle. _Stuknęło_? Przetarł pięściami zaspane jeszcze oczy, zerkając w stronę uchylonego okna. Na parapecie po zewnętrznej stronie siedziała piękna uszatka, wpatrując się prosto w oniemiałego chłopca, jakby zniecierpliwiona. Potter wygrzebał się z ciepłego posłania, w kilku krokach podchodząc do okna, otwierając je całkowicie, by wpuścić zwierzę. Zaraz po tym zamknął je, drżąc delikatnie z zimna. Cóż, wpuszczanie grudniowego, mroźnego powietrza przez cały dzień nie było najmądrzejsze.

Sowa zatrzepotała skrzydłami, stojąc na oparciu starego krzesła przy biurku po Dudley'u. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, niczym Draco na przedświątecznej uczcie, czekała, aż odepnie od jej nóżki mały pakunek przywiązany sznureczkiem. Harry, trochę nieufnie, zbliżył się do niej i oddając spojrzenie, powoli sięgał dłonią do paczki, jeśli można nazwać tak coś wielkości pudełka od zapałek. Nie znał tej sowy, ba, nawet jej nie kojarzył. Podarunki dostał już od każdego, więc kto mógłby ją przysłać?

Może Voldemort?

— Kto cię przysłał? — spytał, a sowa posłała mu spojrzenie, jakiego sam Mistrz Eliksirów by się nie powstydził. Ale ona nie może być od Snape, prawda? — Zrozumiałem, _dzięki_.

Czerwone pudełeczko położył na małej stercie prezentów przed łóżkiem. Przyszły rano, ale nie znalazł jeszcze czasu, żeby je otworzyć.

— Poczekaj, powinienem mieć jeszcze jakieś jedzenie...

— Hu! — zagrzmiała gniewnie, ponownie trzepocząc.

— Chcesz już lecieć? Nie jesteś zmęczona? Pewnie przebyłaś długą drogę i...

— HUUU!

— W porządku! — warknął. — Spadaj w takim razie!

Ledwo zdążył uchylić okno, a zwierzę minęło go, wylatując.

— Aha — Harry trochę głupio patrzył, jak uszatka znika za widnokręgiem. — A ty nie jesteś głodna, dziewczynko?

Po nakarmieniu Hedwigi, która przy okazji ugryzła go (chyba chciała towarzyszyć nieznajomemu i także rozprostować skrzydła), usiadł na podłodze po turecku, tuż obok podarunków. Chwycił ten najnowszy, oglądając go z każdej strony, gdy nagle ten wydał z siebie ciche "puff!" i powiększył się. Potterowi szerzej otworzyły się oczy, kiedy tak mały przedmiot był teraz odrobinę większy niż pudełko po butach.

Opakowanie zostało owinięte czerwonym papierem prezentowym, na którym latały miotły i złote znicze. Na samym środku nadawca napisał jedynie "Potter" i podkreślił je dwa razy, a Harry natychmiastowo rozpoznał pismo blondyna. Ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele, a na twarzy wykwitł chyba najszczerszy uśmiech w jego życiu.

_Pamiętał o nim._

Harry cieszył się, że pomyślał, by przekazać Ronowi prezent od siebie, z nakazem wysłania Malfoy'owi przed Wigilią, bo chyba spaliłby się teraz ze wstydu. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że ten nie zapomniał (całkowicie przypadkiem, oczywiście, bo to, że Draco był Malfoy'em nie miało dla niego _żadnego_ znaczenia) nadać sowy.

Zielone oczy przez chwilę wpatrywały się tępo w pudełko, zastanawiając się co zrobić. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili odłożył je delikatnie na bok, decydując, że otworzy je na samym końcu. Z zapałem zabrał się za odpakowywanie pozostałych prezentów.

I w taki sposób, po jakimś czasie miał na sobie butelkowozielony sweter od pani Weasley (mama Rona zawsze twierdziła, że ten kolor pięknie podkreśla jego oczy). Od jej męża dostał zestaw gumowych kaczuszek (całą rodzinkę!), bliźniacy podarowali mu kilka psikusów z ich sklepu, a Ginny, podobnie jak Molly, sweterek i ciepłe skarpety. Ron przesłał mu masę słodyczy, Hermiona "Eliksiry od podstaw dla opornych", Neville kilka roślin leczniczych (" _Na pewno ci się przydadzą, Harry!_ " ) i nawet dostał podarunek od Luny! Była to książka wykraczająca poza ich program nauczania o Obronie Przed Czarną Magią (ona przynajmniej trafiła z lekturą...). Kilku członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a także wysłało mu słodycze wraz z prośbami o reaktywację ich "klubu". Wszystko to było przepięknie udekorowane, z dołączonymi życzeniami, przez co czarnowłosy czuł się cudownie.

Zajadał się właśnie czekoladową żabą od Seamusa, gdy głośne pożegnania oraz trzaskanie drzwiami zasygnalizowały, iż spotkanie wujostwa dobiegło końca. Było już dosyć późno, ale przez wcześnie zachodzące zimą słońce, gryfon nie miał pojęcia o dokładnej godzinie. Przetarł oczy, kładąc się na podłodze i westchnął cicho. Zaraz potem się poderwał, przypominając sobie o jeszcze jednym, nieodpakowanym podarunku.

I nawet unikatowa karta Salazara Slytherina nagle przestała mieć znaczenie, gdy na kolanach wylądowała mu przesyłka od Draco.

Obejrzał ją z każdej strony, powoli, nie śpiesząc się. Zaczarowane wzorki uciekały, gdy dotykał je palcami, w czym Harry całkowicie się zauroczył. Nie wiedział, gdzie jego przyjaciel kupił taki papier, ale postanowił się go o to jak najszybciej spytać. Bawił się chwilę opakowaniem, po czym zdarł je delikatnie, nie uszkadzając bardziej niż to potrzebne. Pod ozdobnym papierem znajdowało się (również czerwone) pudełko, przewiązane ciemnozieloną wstążką. Chłopak rozplątał ją, czując ciepło w sercu i ściągnął pokrywkę.

Pierwszy w oczy rzucił mu się list. Odłożył go na bok, dostrzegając, że pod spodem wpatrywała się w niego mała armia delikatnie krzywo udekorowanych pierniczków. Wziął jednego, odgryzając mu głowę i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to było możliwe. Malfoy musiał mieć jakąś pomoc przy robieniu ich, tego był pewien, bo mimo że nie były idealne, to i tak o wiele lepsze, niż gdyby robił je sam. Ale co się dziwić, skoro od czystokrwistych czarodziei nie wymagano nawet umiejętności zaparzenia samodzielnie herbaty?

Zajadając się przysmakami, wziął z powrotem kopertę do rąk, zauważając jej dziwny ciężar. Złamał pieczęć z herbem rodu Malfoy'ów, a ze środka, zamiast pergaminu, wyciągnął małą ozdobę.

— Czy ja mu wyglądam na kobietę, Hedwigo? — mruknął, rozpoznając w tajemniczym przedmiocie coś, co nosiła czasem ciotka Petunia, a czego nazwy nie pamiętał.

— Huu!

Wywrócił oczami, śmiejąc się cicho.

Broszka była srebrna – znając ślizgona pewnie nie posrebrzana, a naprawdę wykonana z czystego srebra, więc nawet nie chciał zastanawiać się, ile była warta – w kształcie węża, którego ciało układało się delikatnie w literę M. Harry nie wiedział czy to przypadek, ale postanowił się nad tym zbyt długo nie zastanawiać. Wężyk nie był duży, miał szmaragdowe oczka oraz wyciągnięty języczek i w jakiś dziwny sposób trafił całkowicie w gusta Harry'ego, mimo że nigdy nie przepadał za podobnymi pierdółkami, jak to zwykł nazywać. A tym bardziej _damskimi_ pierdółkami.

Brunet po kilku chwilach zastanawiania się, przypiął broszę do swojego ubrania. Już wkładał kolejny wypiek do buzi, tym razem śmiesznie udekorowaną choinkę, gdy nagle poczuł mocne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

🎄

— Potter.

... _Co_.

Harry rozejrzał się. Był w salonie w jakimś domu, to było pewne. Duża, kolorowa choinka mieniła się od świateł kolorowych lampek, w kominku, na którym zawieszona była wielka skarpeta zażył się ogień. Okularnik, po chwili wpatrywania się dostrzegł też kilka ramek na zdjęcia. Stół stał trochę dalej, wraz z wyglądającymi śmiesznie staro krzesłami, znajdowała się również w pomieszczeniu kanapa i...

— _Potter_.

— Hej, Zabini? — odpowiedział niepewnie, zauważając w końcu kolegę, który swoją drogą wyglądał na koszmarnie zmęczonego i próbując wstać, kiedy przypomniał sobie o spoczywającym na jego kolanach pudełku. Zlustrował straty uważnym spojrzeniem, ale, o dziwo, te nie nastąpiły, a mała armia z taką samą zawziętością oddawała spojrzenie. W końcu, biorąc w dłonie ciastka i odkładając je na stół zaraz po rozprostowaniu nóg, spytał: — Gdzie jestem?

— U mnie w domu — mulat wciąż nie ruszył się z przejścia, a zielonooki dopiero dostrzegł, że ma na sobie piżamę. — Draco cię tu ściągnął, przez świstoklik.

— Draco jest tutaj? I jaki świstoklik, przecież...

— W broszce, zaczarowaliśmy ją. Draco wyjaśni ci wszystko jak wstanie, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz też wrócę do łóżka. Pokój gościnny jest po lewo, czuj się jak u siebie.

I odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. A Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić.

Skierował spojrzenie na zegar, a kiedy zobaczył, że wskazówki wskazują godzinę dziewiętnaście po drugiej w nocy, poczuł się trochę głupio. Oczywiście zaraz mu przeszło, bo gdyby nie chcieli go ściągać, wbrew jego woli (a raczej wbrew woli Dumbledore'a), to by ich nie obudził. Mimo to czuł się trochę niezręcznie, będąc pozostawionym samemu sobie w obcym domu, szczególnie o tak późnej porze.

Wziął do rąk prezent od Draco i skierował się do wygodnie wyglądającego fotela, żeby pomyśleć co zrobić dalej. Teoretycznie, nie powinno go tu być. Zakon w końcu się zorientuje, zacznie się panika i poszukiwania, Voldemort też może go tutaj łatwiej namierzyć, może też zabić Dursley'ów, jeśli nie znajdzie jego na Prived Drive, a on nie ważne jak bardzo ich nie lubił, nie chciał ich śmierci. Swoją obecnością tutaj naraża też Blaise'a i Draco, a ich zgonu tym bardziej nie chciał. Chociaż na pewno by tutaj nie spędzali czasu, gdyby nie byli pewni, że są bezpieczni, Malfoy był w końcu poszukiwany przez Tego – Którego – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać...

— Przestań tyle myśleć, Potter.

Podskoczył nagle, wyrwany z przemyśleń, co blondyn skomentował komicznie uniesioną brwią. Nie wiedział skąd tutaj się wziął, ale teraz siedział wyprostowany na sofie stojącej koło jego fotela, a jedyne co wskazywało na fakt, że spał to roztrzepane włosy oraz pognieciona piżama.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Draco — Harry uśmiechnął szeroko, przez co maska, jaką miał na sobie jego rozmówca, pękła. Na twarzy bladego ślizgona również zakwitł mały uśmiech, przez co ciepło znowu rozlało się po całym ciele gryfona. Nie, żeby narzekał...

— Zawsze odpakowujesz prezenty o drugiej w nocy?

I wciągnęli się w rozmowę. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach, gdy w ich obu na powrót uderzyło zmęczenie rozeszli się do łóżek, w cudownych humorach. Harry, rzucając się w miękką, ciepłą pościel uśmiechał się szeroko, chowając twarz w poduszce i zaciskając na niej dłonie.

Skoro Malfoy i tak go przez najbliższe kilka dni nie puści do domu, to czy warto się przejmować wojną czy Zakonem w tej chwili? Dumbledore na pewno nie będzie ich szukać w Norwegii, a Draco stwierdził, że właśnie tutaj się znajdują, więc...

Może te święta nie będą takie złe?


End file.
